Outland (A Mystery Dungeon Fanfic)
by Riolu16
Summary: Cooper is a clueless kid who gets dropped into a world inhabited entirely by Pokemon. Unaware of these creatures and their bizarre way of life, he must settle in to his new home. But this happy-go-lucky world of color and cleanliness has its downsides. Crime and evil roam the lands, and with a terrible new presence unleashed on this world... ... No one is safe.


"Ohhhh… my freakin' head is pounding…" Cooper wailed, the incessant high pitched 'wah' in his ears not getting any quieter.

A darkness clouded his vision.

Movement was useless.

He just laid in what almost felt like dirt, completely numb.

But it wasn't long before his slowly recurring senses heard a voice. It wasn't the slightest bit coherent.

The only response he could manage was "Ugggghhhhhhh."

The voice spoke again, as clear as a bleached glass,"-isn't dead. And his vitals are all-" a young woman spoke.

Cooper could hear the muffled chatter of what he assumed was at least two other people before the voices cut back in again.

"-like he's experiencing the same umm… we'll say symptoms… of hatching."

"Do you see an egg?" Retorted the old man.

And it wasn't long before he realized… something.

He didn't quite feel like himself. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just felt…

Hairier?

Wait speaking of fingers…

With no warning it was like all of his motive to get up was shot into him at once and with a rush of energy he sat himself up, rubbed his eyes and…

"WUUUUUAAAAAGGGGHHHH! WHERE ARE MY HAN-"

Three more ear damning shrieks followed the first. One for the fact he wasn't even in his own body, one for the three colorful monsters surrounding him and once again for the fact that, "WHY AM I A BLUE DOG?"

As he stood up he checked his hind, a tail dart and alert behind him. His gaze reverted to his "feet".

"ON TWO LEGS!?"

He almost couldn't comprehend what happened next, but he knew it darn sure hurt!

He wobbled back a bit but quickly regained his composure. Wiping saliva off of his chin Cooper asked with a low snarl, "Did you just slap me?"

He just stared down the pink puffy pants looking nerd with big round lips and a dog toy on his head. Judging him up and down, trying his best not to start a fight he probably can't finish.

The Medicham crossed his arms and he seemed to get offended by his excessive staring.

"Yes. You were having a mental breakdown."

"Well… don't do it again," Cooper moped, rubbing his cheek. He cringed as his fur brushed against itself.

Surprisingly standing up on paws felt natural. It was like he was running on his instincts alone. He walked around the three Pokemon and squinted at a quiet town in the distance.

"Where am I? I…" he turned to the crowd again, a hotheaded male Medicham, a sweet as pie Braixen, and an older know-it-all Slowking.

"You touch him again and I'll put you through that tree," the Braixen was avidly scolding the Medicham. Their bickering ignored by Cooper and the Slowbro.

"You okay, kid? I mean aside from the inappropriate slap to your face?"

Cooper didn't even reply. He was still trying to process what the heck was going on.

That slap hurt enough to know he wasn't dreaming, but he really wished he was.

His head was spinning, this time not from his wake of unconsciousness. He needed to get away. Clear his head. He could get answers later.

So without a moment's hesitation he ran to a clearing in a forest to his right, disappearing from the trio of now bewildered Pokemon.

He managed to get into the woods before somehow tripping on his own tail, falling face first into a rough patch of grass. A full roll forward and a series of curse words later, he got back up and kept moving. Where he was running too, he had no idea.

Hopefully to a house of mirrors.

When he was sure he was a good distance away he halted.

An opening of odd shaped and vibrant trees surrounding him. The flora and shrubbery proving to be as colorful as the people.

"Okay. So I'm an alien now. On an alien planet. And I can't even remember what happened to cause this… I mean I…"

Something dawned on him.

He didn't know what he was before. Didn't know about his old life, his family, friends. Anything.

"Am I just going insane? Am I gonna wake up in a loon house?" He spoke to himself before realizing if he continued like he was he was gonna need a strait jacket.

He plopped onto the ground, hopelessly scowling at the bright orange dirt beneath him.

And that's all he could manage to do. Stare at the ground, not a thought in his head. Just numbness.

The world around him faded away as he traversed far into the void of his mind. Looking for some kind of answer or solution to his predicament, but deep down he knew this was going to be his new life.

He sighed.

I guess there's no use in moping around. But how am I gonna survive out here? I don't know the first thing about this place!

"Excuse me?"

The soft female voice caught him off guard, but he remained docile.

"Oh… it's you again… How am I able to understand you people?" He quipped.

The Braixen's ears folded down in concern, "I uhh… umm… Anyways, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't want you getting overwhelmed back there."

He scratched the back of his head, still unsure how to process all of this.

"I'm fine. Thank you it's just…"

He looked to the skies for the right words before looking back at her, hopelessly.

"I don't know what to do."

Crossing her arms she kneeled beside him, "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean… I guess what I'm trying to say is… Well I mean uhhhh…"

He froze, panicking to say the next thing on his mind.

"You don't have to be nervous, I just want to help…" she assured him.

"No! I-I'm not nervous I'm just…"

His paw was swirling patterns into the dirt as he spoke ever so softly, "not sure how to live on my own."

Her eyes widened, "Oh… Oh! Okay so like… did you lose your mommy or daddy? Run away from home or somethin'?"

Cooper shrugged.

"I don't know who my parents are. I don't really remember much of anything before waking up. I just know that I need help if I'm gonna live on my own," he admitted.

"Uh oh… memory loss huh? You poor Riolu. Well luckily I know someone who can help with that. Wanna follow me there?"

"Sure." He was a bit skeptical of her hospitality. It wasn't personal but it's not everyday you wake up on a different planet in a different body.

He figured there wasn't much help for him otherwise and she seems legit.

Not too far from them was a plaza. Tents and shops scattered across two wide dirt roads, bustling with creatures of all shapes and sizes.

Walking through he would get distracted by odd trinkets and the various delectables the people were munching on. Occasionally he'd get shoved out of the way for standing in the middle of the road.

He realized eventually he was staring at a couple just enjoying their afternoon meal, and not wanting to be rude he decided to just keep up with Braixen (who happened to be very patient with his constant lingering).

They stopped at a hefty dark purple tent that was much larger than most of the ones he'd seen. There was a sign post in the front and a large sign hung on a high wooden arch, both with the same odd symbols. He figured he'd be able to read their language too but apparently not.

"This is Madame Mozi's place. She's the best psychic... counselor in town. My boss actually. I'll let her know about ya and I'm sure she'll help free of charge."

Braixen urged Cooper to follow her behind the tent, she was holding a small flap open just small enough for both of them to creep through. When through they were immediately scolded by a temperamental Espur. A rose colored headband wrapped beneath her bell-like ears.

"What do you think you're d- Braixen? I'm in the middle of a session do you mind?"

Cooper peeked over at the depressing Sandslash moping in the oddly shaped chair across the desk. Madame Mozi was still scolding her apprentice over her inconsideration.

He just frowned and stared at the floor, not trying to make eye contact while Braixen and the psychic were going toe to toe.

"I'm so sorry miss but this is an emergency. This boy has lost memory. He can't seem to remember who his parents are, where he lives, anything."

"So you brought him here instead of a center?" Mozi spat.

"A center wouldn't give him the time of day! Besides he's just a kid and he's clearly terrified."

Cooper felt a wave on unexplainable energy flowing through the room as Mozi stood up from her chair.

"Okay, yes he's a kid but does that make it my responsibility to help him? Is he my kid? Is he y-"

Cooper jumped, his fur sticking up as Braixen cut her off, "You're really that selfish? What happened to unconditional hope and love for everyone and all that crap?"

She paused, scowling at the empty chair behind her desk, "Well, then let's call it conditional because my client is gone now. So guess what Brax? You win. And guess what else? Every hour I help him is coming out of your paycheck."

Braixen scoffed, and mumbled something under her breath.

"I don't care. Just help him," she folded her arms and took one of the seats occupying the left wall.

Cooper took a seat in the surprisingly comfy three legged chair that sat across from Madame Mozi's desk, the seats low height making her look all the more intimidating as his neck craned up just to meet her gaze.

"Your tail wags in anticipation… I guarantee this isn't as exciting as it looks," Mozi remarked.

Cooper looked back at his tail and grabbed it, stopping it's incessant swishing.

"So you can help me get my memory back?" He muttered.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've done this so just bear with me. All I need to you to do is hold this…"

Cooper leered dumbfoundedly at her. Waiting anxiously for her to toss him something, but she didn't budge.

"Look up," she sighed.

Cooper did and gasped. A smooth, rounded gem was dropped from midair into his paws. Much to his surprise he actually managed to catch it.

It wasn't very heavy, but it definitely had enough weight to ruin your day if you dropped it on your toe.

He frowned at the object, trying to find some hidden meaning behind it, the bumps and imperfections of the bright green stone not giving it much of an aesthetic.

"Hold it in your paws, and close your eyes, please," Mozi stated, pulling out a rock similar to his only it was a much darker jade.

And with that Cooper was unconscious. Mozi was free to roam through the child's brain as she pleased. It took a minute but Mozi was much quicker to react than she normally was when recovering memories. It was always a gruelling process that would take several hours if not days depending the age of the Pokemon.

Not to mention having the proper slates and gems was very essential for certain cases and sometimes she didn't always have what was necessary for such an operation.

But this one was… fast. Almost as if…

"You were hatched today," Mozi stated, "that's why you have no memory of anyone or anything. There were no memories to begin with."

"What? Come on I know there's more you gotta try harder!" Cooper stood up, "I… I can't explain it but it feels like I had a whole lifetime ripped from me. There's gotta be something else there."

Braixen chimed in, "Yeah, he didn't have an egg near him or anything. Unless your parents just-"

Mozi shot her apprentice a look capable of bringing the tallest of giants to their knees forcing a small "meep" out of her, then focused again on the distressed kid in front of her.

"I don't know what happened, but whatever the case your situation is tough. Brax is right, there wasn't an egg in sight. You just… woke up. But if you take me to where you were I might be able to see how your got here at least. If you get what I'm saying."

Cooper nodded, "Okay, so you can like… see the past of that area?"

She grinned, "Exactly. That way I'll have a better clue of where you came from."

Deep down she began to worry about the child's wellbeing. Her mind fending off the horrible thoughts and possibilities of his situation.

Was he cursed by some legendary Pokemon?

Is there some kind of new powder erasing Pokemons' minds?

Is Braixen just pulling another prank on her?

Regardless, I'm sure he's just some confused kid with crappy parents. Poor guy, I hope they didn't actually leave him.

Mozi removed her headband and exhaled deeply, "Sylvia, cancel the rest of my appointments today. I'm gonna be pretty busy."

Author Notes:

I'll fix the italics and formatting later but yeah... Here it is fellows. Whether you wanted it it not, it's getting a redo. And I promise everything I write WILL be the to the best of my ability. No more amateur hour, skipping the proofreading bullcrap.

There were just a lot of plot points I want to reiterate on in both Outland and Deceitful. I feel like I fanserviced the heck out of it, when I only really wanted it to be one book.

Plus I'm a much better writer these days compared to my 14 year old self with the Nokia of laptops. But to readers new and old, welcome.

You're gonna go on a journey.


End file.
